1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to fuel cell devices and in particular to fuel cell modules having a component configured to provide a contact force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid flow plates are structures that are designed for fluid-related applications, such as for carrying, delivering, dividing, and/or distributing one or more types of fluids. The term “fluid” is used here in a broad sense, which can be anything that is capable of flowing from one point to another. For example, a fluid may include air, gas, liquid, viscous fluid, etc., each of which is capable of flowing or moving itself or a part of it from one point to another.
As an illustrative example, one of the many uses for fluid flow plates is fuel cell applications, in which fluid flow plates may be used to transport, guide, and/or distribute one or more kinds of “fuel”, which may be in a liquid or gaseous form, for generating electric power. FIG. 1 illustrates a sectional view of an exemplary fuel cell device in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a single fuel cell 400, such as a Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cell (also known as “PEMFC”), may include a membrane electrode assembly 410, two gas diffusion layers 405 and 406, and two fluid flow plates 401 and 402. As illustrated, the two gas diffusion layers 405 and 406 may sandwich between them the membrane electrode assembly 410, and the two fluid flow plates 401 and 402 may sandwich between them both the membrane electrode assembly 410 and the two gas diffusion layers 405 and 406. The fluid flow plates 401 and 402 each may provide one or more flow channels, such as flow channels 403 and 404, and a reactant fluid may flow through each of the flow channels. As an example, the membrane electrode assembly 410 may include a proton exchange membrane 409, an anode catalyst layer 407, and a cathode catalyst layer 408. The anode and cathode catalyst layers 407 and 408 each may include platinum or platinum alloy, which may serve as a catalyst and facilitate electrochemical fuel cell reactions.
Traditional fuel cell devices, in certain instances, may provide limited contact force for internal components, such as electrodes or other contacts. It may be desirable to provide fuel cell devices that provide a contact force between some of the components of the fuel cell devices.